Neggy
A young human turn into a pony after trying to overload her magical abilities to become stronger. When she was human she was young upcoming and heavyweight boxer who was also half human and half fairy. Anyways when wakes up day on the outskirts in Equestria just by the Everfree Forest. Neggy doesn't notice she is a pony right of the bat so she stagger around not remember much from last night. Neggy keeps walking to the town she sees ahead of her looking to get help. Fast forward a bit she notice by Princess Twilight. After that she couldn't remember much until waking up in a clinic being surrounded by the mane 6 themselves. She starts to freak out now just realizing the pony and realizes she herself was a pony. Twilight asks how did she get her. Neggy tells her she couldn't remember much, but tells her she from another world. She does her best to explain the human world to them and who she is in that world. She also tells them about her magical abilities. She even talk about her boxing career and her life as a boxer. It was so much to take in, but they stood there and understood everything she said to the best of their abilities. She sees her plain black gloves right back on the clinic's table. Twilight asks if those are her. Neggy says yes. She goes to put them and has that same magical overload feeling. She doesn't know what is going on. It just lots of noises and craziness going around. She wakes up seconds later feeling odd but good at the same time. Twilight ay, "Oh my what an interesting cutie mark." She sees the boxing cutie mark on her flank. Neggy scrambles away. she didn't know what a cutie mark. Twilight explains to her and she...shocked. She would think it would be something else but boxing made sense. When she got out of the clinic in ponyville she had no place to live or stay, so Pinkie decided to bunk her up. Neggy notice how Pinkie I the clinic few she had a few screw loose, but once she started living with Pinkie she really started to really like pinkie, the cakes, and even Maud. It got to a point her and Pinkie actually started dating and are still dating to this day. One day Neggy got bored. She didn't keep track of time or didn't know how long she will be here. She was also getting tried of working with the cakes and borrowing money from Pinkie. So she asked Pinkie if she could make a gym or start giving boxing lesson to ponies. She had a very deep knowledge of the sport and didn't mind sharing. Pinkie was overjoyed to hear that and became one of her few students even Twilight was interested and slowly joined. Her boxing lessons became highly popular in ponyville since it different. She would stand on her hind legs and show others how to move. It kind of odd she could balance on her hind legs so well and still fight. She didn't practice it or anything beforehand she just knew what she was doing. Her lessons got so popular to a point she had to make a gym and everything. With some clever working with her magic and applejack's help. she was able to make the first boxing gym in Equestria. She called it, "Sugar Sweet Science" combining both where she stays at with Pinkie and her love for boxing. When she won Pony kombat she just blew up even more to where everyone all over Equestria would want to learn from her. Both stallions and Mares alike. She has even had the princesses showed up for a lesson too. She is on top of the world right now in her life but she misses her home and sometimes feels really stress with everything she does. She even help kickstart a professional boxing league in Ponyville. Boxing Career Magical Powers Basically a mixture of light and dark magic. Think of how it works on FF. Light magic is used for support and healing people while dark magic is basically all elemental offense magic. Weakness *-She has a somewhat weak body. *-She will have trouble with flying elements. *-Relies more on her physical strength than magic. *-She treats fights like boxing matches so she doesn't keep attacking even when she downs a fighter.